<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Waking Up Restrained" by PlumPudding123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755849">"Waking Up Restrained"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumPudding123/pseuds/PlumPudding123'>PlumPudding123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humiliation, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints, Sorry to all the fictional characters involved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumPudding123/pseuds/PlumPudding123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudou gets sick of Sakuma's stubbornness and decides to act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Waking Up Restrained"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic for the fandom and my first attempt at Whumptober, so I'm pretty excited! I promise the next ones will be longer. I hope you enjoy it, and happy spoopy month!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakuma woke up with a sharp pain on his side, followed by someone’s yelp.</p><p>“Aw, is that all? Was hoping to kick ya a bit more.”</p><p>“Let him go, you bastard!”</p><p>Genda’s voice rumbled on his head, making him wince. He felt light-headed. Had he been drugged…? He tried to incorporate, but his limbs felt too weak to hold him up. He raised his head to look at Genda: his arms and legs were tied, and he looked furious. It was an expression he’d never seen on him, and he didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>“W-why…”</p><p>Sakuma blurted, slurring the words.</p><p>“Just a little lesson on humility, since ya seemed unable to see who really is in charge here. Figured ya would… <em>‘open your eyes’<em>, if I showed it using this little friend of ya.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fudou cackled at his own joke, positioning himself behind a struggling Genda and pulled out a pocket knife, letting the blade rest just above his carotid artery. Sakuma felt a cold sweat run over his back.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Don’t... you dare hurt him, I swear I’ll-”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“No worries, as long as ya do what I say, he’ll leave alright. Now, get on your knees and beg for his life.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Genda growled and Sakuma bit his lip, trying to get up. The keyword there is ‘tried’, since as soon as his arms and legs started lifting his body from the floor his sight started to blur, making him fall headfirst with a thud. He wanted nothing but to let sleep embrace him again.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Oh, come on. Ya can’t be that incompetent. Maybe I should give ya an incentive.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fudou pressed lightly into the soft skin earning a panicked noise, and a small line of blood trickling down Genda’s neck.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You are a psychopath.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fudou just laughed at him, gaze focused on the now even more distressed, Sakuma. He tried to get his eyes to focus, blinking a couple times before trying again. Leaning on his elbows first, he attempted to incorporate once again, doing his best not to rely on his tired from practice, wobbly legs.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He finally managed to get into a somehow stable position on his hands and knees, head low. He’d never felt this humiliated.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Good boy! What a pretty thing he is, don’t you think, Genda?” he mocked. “Now, how about ya beg a little bit, huh?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Just… stop already.” Fudou clicked his tongue.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I guess ya don’t care about what happens to the guy here, huh?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fudou started to cut slowly from under the ear, getting dangerously close to the artery and smiling smugly when he felt Genda’s back pushing against his chest in an attempt to flee. The pained whimper was music to his ears.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sakuma almost lost balance again in alarm and ended up falling on one of his elbows. He was bowing (if you could call the mess of limbs he was a bow) even more now, but his dignity was not his top priority right now.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“W-wait! Please, let him go! Don’t hurt him, I’ll listen to you next time, I promise! I won’t disobey again, just… please, stop.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Fudou’s eyes shone, and Genda had to look apart, unable to watch his dear Sakuma do that to himself any further. The fact that it was for his sake only made the guilt and helplessness worse.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Wow, I almost felt bad for a second! Okay, since ya ask so nicely.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He released his hold and took a quick step back. Sakuma scrambled to Genda’s side clumsily, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head into his chest. The other released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They heard the door closing, just before Sakuma, exhausted, finally fell asleep over the still bound Genda. He did not dare to awake him. He’d already hurt him too much.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it I'd love to read it, comments always make writer's days happier! </p><p>If you want to you can follow me at my Tumblr, lemonpie321</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>